


Gilded Carnival of Carnage

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Masquerada: Songs and Shadows (Video Game), Monster High, Persona Series, The Sexy Brutale (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tabletop Gaming, Class Differences, Class Issues, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Multi, Psychological Horror, Supernatural Elements, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: When issues arise within the world of the City of Masks and Shadows and it turns out a familiar face is behind it, the Intertwined group are faced with all sorts of issues including Shadow Self's, Heartless and a person who shouldn't even exist.
Relationships: Eleanor Bondes/Lucas Bondes
Comments: 1





	Gilded Carnival of Carnage

Joji Joestar the 18 year old detective muttered at Lucas Bondes the 70 year old priest as the two men both entered the guild hall of the Labores Solis Guild "Can't believe this is the third time we've seen your Shadow Self in a row. I mean, we all thought he was just an annoying asshole when we first met him in Gotham. But after that time in Vesuvia where he revealed who he really was, I'm not so sure. Let's just get this over with." 

.

As the two world travellers had a look inside, Vasco Tessitore pulled up a chair for Lucas and stated. "Bon giorno strangers, come in, come in to the guildhall of the Labores Solis, I'm Vasco Tessitore. I take it you two are needing a Contract on someone, since the Luca are having their trousers in a twist about the Midnight Carnival killings? Though it is odd seeing a Songstress and Luca like yourselves out in his hour." 

.

The vague feeling of unease, like he was being watched prickled around Lucas's skull, at all the purple and black uniform and mask wearing people all bustling around like it was a normal working day, well normal he supposed for a glorified group of legal hitmen and killers in this odd world. But the greying priest, no he didn't quite know what a Songstress was quickly asked the flute player. "What exactly is the Midnight Carnival signore? Forgive us for not being aware of city business. 

Then suddenly the statue of the Val's eyes glowed a sickly shade of green, as a stranger's voice came from the possessed statue, much to the crowd's horror and especially Cicero's own. "Normally I would not do this, but a certain someone forced my hand and revealed my identity. I am Diavolo re Crimsini and that fool over there-"

The statue's hand pointed at a a red haired girl wearing an odd metallic blue and silver mask the Inspectore did not recognise. "Has stayed my hand, so I will rectify this insult on the Hidden Emperor's grave of Malfeas." Then the statue stopped speaking as reddish green flames sprung up blocking the routes to the other districts as all the other party guests screamed, pounding on the sealed shut doors 

.

For Cicero this was like the terror of bei g buried alive in the dark as he yelled. "I've got to get out! I've got to get out! Cold,cold cold!!!"


End file.
